User blog:SaturdayNight/The History of Pirates Online Rewritten
This may not be one of those savviest updates that we all enjoy, but we have a lot of upcoming things to tell you! While we would love to tell you what we have in store, we cannot say a word about it until everything is ready. In the meantime, I would like to take my time in talking about the history of our game project, which has come to be known as Pirates Online Rewritten. :Setting the Stage of Development :Pirates of the Caribbean Online announced to close on September 19, 2013 in August 20, 2013. The day after Pirates of the Caribbean Online announced its closure, TheGleamings created a new blog at Pirates Online Wiki that he would like to start a Pirates of the Caribbean Online continuation project. Some other people including myself volunteered to help with the project and selected the jobs we wanted. A full team was gathered and now it was time to start developing and create a new game similar to Pirates of the Caribbean Online. We then published some voting sessions regarding a couple of things, such as the name of our game. :A Whole New Game :The project was first known as Legends of Pirates until we decided to change the name just by simply switching the words around to make "Pirates of Legend" (And of course removing the letter 's' in "Legend"). This was a part of the game's development we had. After officially deciding the name of the game, we started developing and thought of new ideas we could have for the game. Of course, we could not just focus on brand new ideas, otherwise we would end up changing our new Pirates of the Caribbean Online game a bit too much. We thought of a lot of cool ideas for Pirates of Legend, but sadly they will now never be used. :The Sad Closure :The time had to come where we decided to cancel Pirates of Legend and start on a whole new project to recreate Pirates of the Caribbean Online. The reasons for canceling Pirates of Legend was because unfortunately, the project was not working out too good and we thought that recreating the game that we know would be easier than creating a completely different game and having to put a lot of thought into it. Besides, we really didn't feel like making Pirates of Legend anymore. After I announced our new project, we had a voting session for the name of the game, just like how it started for Pirates of Legend. The votes were tallied and Pirates of the Caribbean Online Rewritten, which was then changed to "Pirates Online Rewritten", had the most votes out of all the other name suggestions. :On the Horizon :Starting all over and liking what we are currently working on, Pirates Online Rewritten is now in session! I don't really need to tell you more about Pirates Online Rewritten because most of you already know who we are -- in fact, you are right now reading a blog post about Pirates Online Rewritten and its history. It already has been a great time working on this project and all of us here at Pirates Online Rewritten are looking forward to seeing every one of you in the game once we officially release the game! I really enjoyed making this, and I thank everyone for reading this. Stay savvy! Category:Blog posts Category:Alpha Updates